


you are home with me, right where you belong

by avengerskye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hope and Josie are parents, Hosie are not the main characters, Hosie kids fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: After dealing with Malivore, Hope and Josie realised they have feelings for each other and started to date. When Josie was 24, they had their first kids. They had twins that they named Isaac and Roslyn. Then, it's two years later that they had their youngest child, Samantha. After that, Hope and Josie both decided to turn themselves as vampires, knowing that Hope would inevitably have to turn at one point.This story isn't theirs though.It's the story of their daughter Sam. Follow the youngest Mikaelson as she experience love and pain, and faces a new threat.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	you are home with me, right where you belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So... I saw someone on tumblr do Hosie children with this app called Faceapp. Since the kid was... not cute, I decided to do one, then two... and three. From then on, I had the idea of doing a Hosie kids fic.
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy the fic!
> 
> PS: You can check on my tumblr or twitter to see the poster of the fic and how the kids look!

Sam looks around her room, trying to figure out what she forgot. Her eyes fall on her closet first, but she has everything she could need from there. So, she moves them to her bathroom door. No… she didn't forget anything from there, she's positive about that. Then, her eyes go to the long brown desk on the right side of the room. She has her laptop, her headphones, her phone charger… 

Sam sighs before opening her bag again. She knows she's forgetting something, she can just _feel_ it. The short brunette starts to get her stuff out of her bag, quickly getting frustrated with herself when suddenly, a little knock on the frame of her door gets her attention. Sam quickly looks up and meets her mother's eyes.

"Sweetie, I found your necklace downstairs, did you want to take it with you?" Josie asks with a little smile.

Sam's eyes light up as she looks at the small golden necklace in her mother's hand. That's it. That's what she was forgetting ; her family necklace. She quickly walks to the door, giving Josie a grateful smile.

"I knew I was forgetting something." She says with a sheepish smile as her eyes now sparkle with joy.

Josie giggles. "Turn around, I'll put it on you." 

Sam listens to her mother and turns around without protests. Josie is gentle as she takes her daughter's hair and puts it all on the same side before she puts the necklace around her neck. It takes her a couple of seconds to clasp it. When she's done, Josie lays her hands on Sam's shoulders and turns her around. They both look down at the pendant around Sam's neck, the Mikaelson "M" standing out against the young girl's skin. 

"It looks beautiful on you."

Sam's eyes quickly go to the door, and when she sees Hope standing there, she quickly looks down. Hope doesn't step into the room, she stays just outside the door, and when her daughter avoids looking at her, her heart clenches painfully.

"Thank you, Ma." Sam says before quickly turning around and putting her things back inside her bag.

"The twins are waiting for us in the car." Hope says, as softly as she can. "So-"

Sam cuts her off. "I'm almost done. Stop rushing me."

"Sammie…" Josie says in a sigh.

"No, it's fine Jo." Hope quickly says. "Let's not fight on our first day of vacation. Take your time Sam."

The teenager hears her Ma leave, but she also feels her mom's glare. Sam takes a deep breath. She knows she acted the wrong way. Again. If it hadn't been her, would it have been Hope though? They are always fighting, always arguing, always disagreeing. It all feels so exhausting. 

"I'm sorry." Sam says quietly, not facing Josie yet.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to."

The younger brunette sighs, and turns around. "I know."

"Finish packing your bag." Josie walks closer and lifts a hand to gently place it under Sam's chin, making sure her daughter is looking her in the eyes. "When you get to the car, I expect a sincere apology to your Ma."

Sam nods, and then Josie leans in and leaves a light kiss on her daughter's forehead. Sam watches her mother leave before turning back to her bag. It takes her a couples of seconds to get everything in place again. When she's satisfied with how everything is placed, she closes the bag and quickly rushes downstairs.

She's not surprised to see her brother peaking his head out of the window of the car to yell at her.

"Come on, little bean! We've been waiting for hours!" He yells with a teasing smile.

Sam is about to tell him it _really_ hasn't been that long when she sees their sister pull him back into the car. Isaac's head bangs on the window frame, making him whine in pain and making Sam giggle just a little. The brunette's eyes catch Rosie's blue ones, and they share a matching smile. When she's sure her siblings' teasing is done, Sam goes to the back of the car to put her bags with the others. Hope is waiting there, the door of the trunk of the car already opened. Sam quickly avoids Hope's eyes, a little afraid her Ma might be angry at her.

_How awkward…_ Sam thinks as she puts her bag in the trunk.

"I'm so-" Sam starts.

At the same moment, Hope says. "Look I-"

They both stop, and Sam once again avoids looking at her mother. Hope sighs, and then she turns around and closes the trunk of the car

"I don't wanna fight either." Sam quickly blurts out. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Hope smiles a barely there smile, mostly to herself since she knows Sam's eyes are probably still focused on her own shoes. The tribrid looks at her younger daughter and tries to figure out what she should say, or what she should do, because every move she makes with Sam seems to be a mistake. Nothing seems to be this hard with the twins, but Sam… Their little Sam is so different.

"Let's not make them wait any longer." Hope softly says. 

Sam nods and turns around to walk to the door of the car, but Hope knows she has to say more.

"Sam…" The brunette turns around, and their eyes finally meet. "I love you."

Sam abruptly stops, and turns her head to look at Hope for like a second.

"I-I… uh, me too." 

Then, the brunette opens the door and disappears inside the car as fast as she can. Hope sighs, she really manages to mess everything up with Sam. 

Suddenly, Hope feels a pair of arms slide around her waist. She doesn't flinch, isn't even surprised by the sudden affection. Instead, she leans into her wife's body, welcoming the comfort Josie is offering.

"Our daughter hates me." Hope groans.

The brunette buries her face in the tribrid's neck before leaving a kiss on the skin she finds there.

"She doesn't." Josie says, and then she lets a little giggle out. "You almost got an "I love you" out of her."

Hope rolls her eyes and turns around in her wife's embrace. When they're facing each other, Josie's face softens. Without waiting, Hope closes the gap between their lips and kisses Josie softly on the lips. It doesn't take long before the brunette asks entrance into Hope's mouth in hopes to deepen the kiss. 

"Ew…" Rosie says as she fakes-gags, making her mothers jump apart. "I could accept waiting on Sam to get ready for our trip, but I am not waiting while the two of you make out."

Josie groans and buries her face right back into Hope's neck. 

"Please, tell me your aunt Freya is planning to take them all out for a day…"

Hope chuckles, and leans her face into Josie's neck too. Her lips brush Josie's soft skin before she gently bites down, and then she soothes the bite with a feather like kiss.

"Don't worry love… We'll have plenty of alone time."

They share a smile, and both lean in for another kiss when the horn of the car makes them jump again. Hope sighs and closes her eyes. She squeezes Josie's waist, gives her a quick peck on the lips and then she walks to the driver's seat as the brunette goes to the passenger seat. 

As soon as Hope and Josie are both sitting down and with their seatbelts on, there's a silence invading the car. 

"Just for your information…" Hope starts very calmly. "I know who pressed on the horn."

The twins exchange a panicked look, knowing full well that their Ma is telling the truth. As for Sam, she looks at her siblings with an amused smile before her eyes catch Hope's in the rearview mirror. Sam gives Hope a shy smile, and then she looks back down. For the tribrid, the fact that she got a smile out of Sam feels like a small victory.

Hope is about to turn the ignition on, when…

"Wait!" A boy screams as he runs towards their car.

The whole family look at the boy, and soon enough the twins smirk and share a knowing look. 

"Yeah, wait Ma... " Isaac says with a teasing smile. "Sammie's boyfriend wants to say goodbye."

"Josh is not my boyfriend!" Sam immediately protests. "We're best friends, that's all."

Rosie rolls her eyes. "Just because you don't want him to like you… doesn't mean he doesn't like you."

Just as Rosie stops talking, Josh gets to the car. He stops next to Josie's window and gives her a little wave.

"Hi, Josie!" He says, then he looks at Hope and his eyes widen a little. "Mrs. Mikaelson! Hi."

"Hi, Josh." Josie says with a kind smile. "Did you come to say goodbye to Sam?"

He nods, making the woman chuckle. Sam pushes her way out of the backseat, not giving much attention to her siblings' complaints. Soon enough, she's out of the car again to say bye to her friend.

Hope gives Josie a look, and the brunette immediately understands what her wife is silently asking of her. They need this to be quick, but Hope doesn't want to tell that to Sam.

"Sam, sweetie, try to make this quick." Josie says with a sorry smile. "We're already late."

The young brunette turns her head to look at her mother, and she gives her a nod with a little smile. Then, Sam and her friend walk a little farther from the car under the eyes of her family. Josh smiles widely, and Sam is pushed to smile back. She sees him hide his hands behind his back, so Sam tries to look behind him, but he quickly dodges her attempt.

"Hi, Sam." Josh says pointedly.

Sam playfully rolls her eyes. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

He shrugs. "I had to say goodbye to you. Two weeks is a long time."

The brunette hums and then tries one more time to look behind the boy's back, but he quickly turns around, keeping her from seeing whatever he's hiding behind his back. Sam stops trying then, and gives her best friend her best pout. He lets out a loud laugh, immediately annoying Sam.

"Come on, Josh! What's behind your back?"

The dark haired boy's laugh leaves place to a serious expression, mixed with a nervosity Sam has rarely seen on him. 

"It's a gift… for you." He says, taking a step closer to Sam. "Like I said earlier, two weeks is a long time."

He looks down at her, and suddenly Sam is questioning everything. Josh has never looked at her like that before... or has he? Josh lifts a hand to gently push some hair away from Sam's face, and the brunette can't help but let a nervous chuckle out before taking a step back. The boy looks disappointed for a second, but then he smiles again. He finally shows to Sam the gift he has for her, and waits for her reaction. When everything he gets is a confused frown, he decides to explain himself. 

"It's a stuffed bear. I thought it could keep you company while I can't."

Sam reaches for the bear and takes it in her hands. "Oh, that's… sweet. Thank you."

The Mikaelson girl has never felt more uncomfortable in her entire life. She can't even meet her best friend's eyes, too afraid of how he's looking at her. 

"Sam…" Josh says softly. "I was wondering if… You know, when you come back, if we could-"

"Sam!" Isaac yells from the car. "I'm burning up! Get your ass back in the car!"

The brunette can hear her mothers scold her brother, but in this moment, she couldn't be more grateful for him. 

"I gotta go!" She quickly says as she finally looks up at Josh. 

The disappointment on his face is so hard to take, that Sam quickly turns around and starts walking to the car.

"Thank you for the gift Josh!" Sam says as she looks over her shoulder. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye Sam! Stay safe, okay?" Josh calls out.

"Yeah!" She gets into the car and leans over her brother to look out the window. "Stay safe too!"

Isaac gives Sam a little push to make her fall back into the middle seat, earning a glare from his little sister. The auburn haired boy doesn't pay any attention to her though, instead he closes the window.

"Ma, please just start the car."

Hope does exactly that, and when the AC starts running, everyone lets out a relieved sigh. Then, the car starts moving, and Rosie sees it as a perfect opportunity to tease her little sister again. She grabs the stuffed bear from Sam's hands and holds it out of her reach.

"Aw… Isn't it cute? Sammie's boyfriend got her a stuffed bear to protect her while she's away."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Sam glares at her sister and tries to get the bear back, but then Isaac pokes her in the ribs, making her squeak in surprise. 

"Rawr!" Isaac says, as he starts tickling Sam.

Rosie is holding Sam's bear hostage as Isaac tickles their little sister. Sam tries to yell at them to just stop, but it's kinda hard to do that when she's laughing so bad. Josie and Hope exchange a look, and a sigh. They both wonder if their kids will one day grow out of their teasing habits, or if it will always stick. 

After a moment, when Josie sees that Sam has had enough, she decides to stop them.

"Okay, it's enough." The brunette says sharply. "Rosie, you give the bear back to Sam. Isaac, you keep your hands to yourself."

"Yes, mom." The twins answer together. 

They do as they're told and the car is filled with silence again. When Sam gets the bear back, she holds it close and looks down at it. She feels like face-palming herself when she notices that the bear is actually holding a heart in its paws.

"I don't know why you're all teasing Sam." Hope says with a shrug. "It's a cute gesture."

Josie snorts. "Of course you'd say that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hope says as she quickly looks at her wife.

"You literally gave me a stuffed animal with the purpose of teasing me. Matter of fact, you still tease me about it to this day."

"That's different." Hope grumbles, and her eyes stay focused on the road after that.

Rosie groans. "Please, we've heard the story of the pig before. I really don't need to hear it again to prove that Josh is deeply in love with Sam."

"Stop it. Please." 

Sam's voice comes out quiet and broken, and instantly everyone knows a line has been crossed. The youngest member of the family is clutching her new stuffed bear in her hands, and her eyes are glued to it.

"Sam-" Rosie starts.

"No. Please, just… stop." Sam takes a shaky breath. "Mom, can I put my headphones on?"

"Of course, but-"

"I'm okay." Sam quickly cuts her off. 

The Mikaelson girl reaches out for her headphones and puts them on before anyone else can say something again. She closes her eyes, and lets herself go to the sounds that are invading her ears. 

Josie and Hope exchange a look, silently agreeing on the fact that they'll need to have a talk with Sam when they get to New Orleans. Then, Josie looks at both of the twins, and she's not surprised to see them look as guilty as ever. She gives them both a comforting smile, and after a moment, they smile back. 

At one point during the ride, Sam's head ends up on Rosie's shoulder and the auburn haired girl feels like a weight she was carrying has finally disappeared. Sam isn't sleeping, and this is her silent way of telling her older sister she's forgiving her. 

Isaac watches his sisters for a moment, happy to see they're getting past their fight quickly. It's not a surprise to him when Sam opens her eyes and looks at him. Sam smiles at her brother, a barely there smile, before reaching for his hand. Isaac squeezes his little sister's hand, and just like that, everything is right between all of them again. 

From the passenger seat, Josie watches carefully as her kids silently make up. It's with a soft smile that she observes her children before focusing her attention to her wife. Hope's eyes are glued to the road as she hums the song playing on the radio. After a couple of seconds, the tribrid feels Josie's eyes on her, so she quickly looks away from the road for barely a second.

"Is everything okay, love?" Hope asks softly.

"Never been better." Josie answers as she links their hands together.

* * *

As soon as Hope parks the car in front of the Mikaelson's New Orleans house, the three teenagers rush out of the car. The twins head straight to the house, leaving their bags in the car. Sam on the other hand, stays back and waits to get her bag out of the car. Hope and Josie soon join her at the trunk of the car.

"Don't you dare let them bribe you into getting their bags for them." Hope warns Sam.

The brunette shakes her head. "They'll get them themselves."

Hope nods. "Good."

Hope opens the trunk, and slowly get their bags out. Sam looks between her and Josie, wondering to who she should ask her question.

"Mom… Do you think Nik will show up?"

"He should show up on our second week here." Josie answers.

Sam's whole face lights up, and she gets so excited that she grabs her bag from Hope's hands and rushes to the door. Hope and Josie share a look before letting out a matching laugh. 

When the brunette gets to the door, it's already wide open. Sam walks in, but she doesn't get very far since the twins are both standing in her way. She tries to push past them, but the twins only get closer to each other, making it impossible for Sam to get past them.

"Can you both move?" Sam asks as she doesn't even try to hide her annoyance.

Rosie turns around with a teasing smile. "Oh, Sammie… You're so short, I didn't see you there."

"Shut up!"

"Kids, behave." Hope says as she walks in. "And Rosie, can you please stop teasing Sam."

The auburn haired teen shrugs. "Of course Ma."

"It's good to see nothing has changed since last year." Rebekah says as she walks down the stairs with a large grin. 

As soon as she's downstairs, she takes both of the twins in her arms, holding them tightly. From the corner of her eyes, Sam sees some movement that makes her look away from the embracing trio. A smile quickly appears on her face when she sees Marcel walking her way with a benevolent smile. Without missing another second, he takes Sam in his arms and twirls her in the air, making the youngest Mikaelson giggle like a little kid.

"Isn't this the most beautiful girl in the world?" Marcel says as he gently puts Sam back on the ground.

"Geez thanks…" Rosie says with a fake gasp.

"Need I remind you I'm your wife?" Rebekah then says.

Marcel pays no attention to them, instead he chooses to send a wink in Sam's way. Soon after that, Freya and Keelin join them. The reunion is sweet since the family hasn't been in the same room for a while. Freya informs them that Kol and Davina should join them in two days, and Nik is only gonna be there on the second week of their stay, like Hope and Josie already told Sam. 

After a while, everyone retreats to their room. Isaac and Rosie complain about having to share a room, but it's soon waved off by their mothers. Sam watches them argue in vain, and when a giggle escapes her, she gets a mean glare from her siblings. Sam quickly disappears in her own room… The one she usually shares with Nik. 

The room hasn't changed. Nothing has moved since she was here the year before. He hasn't been here in so long. Two years. It feels like a lifetime for Sam. She looks to Nik's side, and everything is as tidy as it was last time. Pictures on the wall, books on the desk, bed made. She smiles to herself as she thinks about why she's been roomming with her cousin since she was a little kid. 

The twins threw a fit about having to share their room with each other _and_ their 2 year old sister. Hope and Josie tried to make them understand that Sam needed a room too, and that no other room was available. Like the sweet boy he his, Nik offered to share his room with little Sam. Since that day, every time they are in New Orleans, Sam shares Nik's room, and she has a permanent bed in it.

Their shared room made them grow close over the years. When she was a kid, Sam used to follow Nik around, and Nik would always let her. This led Sam to like pretty much the same things Nik liked. Black and white movies became their thing. Nik taught Sam to swim, and would take her swimming everytime the weather would allow it. He's the only person who never made Sam feel like she was weird, or that she didn't belong. With him, she could be herself.

But now it's been two years of Sam having the room to herself. Nik has been travelling the world with Julie, his girlfriend. The last time Sam talked to him, he promised to be there for her sixteenth birthday. She really hopes he'll keep his promise, this birthday wouldn't be the same without him.

* * *

Sam loves New Orleans. She always has. The thing is that without her cousin, it's just not the same. Hope and Josie refuse to let her wander around the town alone, just as they do for Rosie and Isaac. So, she has to tag along with her siblings, or stay home. 

She gets to have lunch with Marcel twice in the first week she's in New Orleans, which, of course, fills her with joy. Sam never really understood why, but the vampire has a soft spot for her. Not that she'd complain, she loves the time she gets to spend with him. 

She goes shopping with Rosie. She plays football with Isaac. She even joins Hope and Josie on one of their "day into town". Sam doesn't tell her mothers it's the most boring day of her week. 

The only thing that keeps her from starting to hate this week is the fact that Nik is gonna be there soon. Together, they'll go swimming, they'll watch old black and white movies and maybe Nik will finally agree to teach her how to play the piano. 

So, Sam goes to bed each night thinking about all the cool things she'll get to do with Nick once he gets here. 

When she wakes up on the morning of her birthday, Sam gets ready faster than ever. Today is the day. Nik should be here any minute now. She quickly walks downstairs and straight to the room where her whole family is having breakfast already (except for the twins… because they are both still asleep, of course.) There's a chorus of "happy birthday" and Sam's smile is bigger than it's ever been. She hugs everyone, kisses her mothers, and then settles down to have breakfast too. When Isaac and Rosie finally join them, it's with their eyes half-closed. Isaac ruffles Sam's hair as he yawns a "happy birthday" and Rosie smooths it back down as she says it too. 

The day goes well from there. The whole family stays together, and they actually play games in the backyard. Caroline joins them in the morning, Lizzie gets there around noon with MG, and Penelope arrives a little before dinner. They all greet the birthday girl and join the party. With each passing minute, Sam gets a little nervous to not see Nik appear. 

The twins do their best to distract their little sister, but it's clear to everyone at the party that Sam is no longer having a good time. It's around 8PM when Freya gets a call. She goes into the house to talk, and Sam feels like something's wrong. She's proved right when the blonde woman walks back outside with a sad face and walks straight to her.

"Sam… Nik just called." Freya sighs, and it's clear to see this is hard for her. "His flight got delayed and he doesn't know when he'll get here. He's really sorry, sweetie."

Sam feels the tears fall from her eyes before Freya's done talking. She's so shocked and hurt that the words feel like a knife stabbing her right through the heart. Everyone's eyes are on her, and if she normally dislikes the attention, she hates it now. 

"He… he promised." Sam manages to say. 

"Sam…" Hope says as she walks closer. "It's out of his control."

"He could have found a way!"

Sam's yell surprises everyone. It's not like the normally shy and quiet girl to be so loud. When Hope reaches out to hug her, Sam shrinks away from her touch and glares at her.

"Don't touch me!" 

"Sammie…" Josie says as she walks closer too. "We know you're upse-"

Sam shakes her head. "You know absolutely nothing."

The young brunette then runs out of the backyard. For a moment, no one moves. Sam's reaction is taking everyone by surprise, and they look at each other to silently try to figure out what just happened. Then, they all seem to realize at the same time that Sam headed out into the streets, alone. 

"Everyone goes into town and find Sam." Hope quickly says. "Rosie and Isaac, you both stay here in case she comes back. If she does, you call us."

Isaac shakes his head. "No way! I wanna help too."

"Yeah, like he says." Rosie supports him.

Josie walks to them, and puts her hands on their cheeks.

"You're gonna help us by staying right here." She says softly. "We need someone to wait here in case she comes back… and we need to know the both of you are safe."

The twins share a long look, and then they both look at Josie and nod. It's all it takes for everyone to go in search of Sam.

* * *

Sam doesn't really know where she is. To be fair, she didn't pay much attention to where she was heading when she ran out of the backyard of their house. The Mikaelson girl looks around her, seeing nothing familiar. She's in a narrow street, maybe even a back alley. There's a few dimmed lights, and she can hear music in the distance. There's no way for her to know how much time has passed since she left the house. The moon is high in the sky, and the air got chillier than it was earlier. 

Sam hugs herself as she walks ahead, desperately looking for something that could give her an idea of where she is. After a while, Sam turns around as she decides that maybe going back from where she came would be a better idea than just going even further away from her house. The thing is, when she turns around she's met with a man standing a few feet behind her. As soon as her eyes fall on him, a shiver runs down her spine and she has a hard time swallowing the lump in her throat. Quickly, she turns around to walk the other way, but she's faced with a woman on her other side, and it makes her stop her movements again.

"Good evening young lady." The man behind her loudly says.

Sam turns around to look at the man again, and her eyes grow wide when he steps under the light. The tall and muscular man is holding a large knife in his right hand, and when he sees Sam look at it, his smile turns evil. Sam's eyes flicker to the woman, and she sees something producing a light in her hand. The teenager frowns, thinking for a moment that the woman might be a witch.

"She's one of them. There's no doubt now." The woman says.

"Look, I don't want any tro-" Sam tries to say.

"What kind?" The man rushes his partner.

Sam sees his grip tighten on the knife, and by doing so he exposes a medium sized tattoo of two arrows crossing each other on his forearm, one red and the other black. She doesn't know who they are, or what they want from her, but she knows this situation won't end well.

"I-I don't know." The woman stutters. "The stupid rock can't decide."

The young girl frowns, confused as to what they are talking about. Sam is about to try to talk to them again when the man starts to walk closer, playing with the blade in his hand. 

"This will be fun then… I'll try the blade first, and if it doesn't work, I'll switch to another weapon." He says menacingly as he gets closer and closer.

The woman laughs behind Sam, attracting her eyes. Sam starts to panic when she sees she'll soon be trapped between them. The woman has a very small knife in hand too, but it's clear to see she's only here as back up. As she looks at the knife in the woman's hand, Sam notices she has the same tattoo as the man, at the exact same place. Sam focuses her attention on the man once more when she realises he is getting dangerously close. She tries to look around to find a way to escape the situation, but the street is too narrow, and the only exits are blocked by her attackers. 

"Start the timer Sarah… I wanna know how much time it will take me to kill this thing."

Sam tries to think of a defensive spell, anything to buy herself some time. Under the pressure, her mind becomes blank. From the corner of her eyes, she sees the man throw himself at her, and she understands it's too late. His blade seems to shine when the lights hit it, and his evil smile gets even wider when he knows he's about to hurt Sam. The brunette teen lifts her hands, only hoping to shield herself from the attack. But some kind of magic bursts out of her palms. The man flies in the air, and ends up colliding into the wall of a building. There's a loud crack, and when the man falls to the ground, he no longer moves. 

For a moment, both Sam and the woman stand there, completely frozen. Sam doesn't know what the woman is waiting for, but she knows what _she_ is waiting for. She needs this man to wake up. She needs him to just move.

Then she sees it. Blood. There's blood surrounding his head. 

Sam's eyes grow wide and she rushes to his side. She hears the woman running away, but barely pays attention to it. Sam kneels next to the man, getting blood all over her knees. She looks at him, and she doesn't even need to turn him around to know the man is dead. She can't believe it though, she doesn't wanna believe it. With much effort, Sam turns him around and when her eyes fall to his lifeless ones, she quickly lets him fall to the ground again. 

_No. He can't be dead. Him being dead would mean… It would mean…_

Sam doesn't manage to stand up, even if she tries her hardest. After a few attempts, she decides to get away from the body by crawling on the ground. When she's far enough, Sam leans her back on the wall behind her. Suddenly, all the events that just took place seem to catch up to her, and it makes her sick to her stomach. She brings her knees close to her chest, and when she's about to hug them, she sees the blood on them. Her wide eyes fill with tears that she doesn't even try to stop from falling. 

"Sam!" 

The young brunette hears her mother's scream, but she can't bring herself to look away from her bloodied jeans. She hears Hope call her name again, but it's only when the auburn haired woman takes Sam's face in both of her hands that the Mikaelson girl manages to tear her eyes away from all the blood. Hope looks so worried that it only makes Sam cry even more. The tribrid holds her daughter close, doing her best to comfort her. 

"Love, please talk to me." Hope whispers into Sam's ear. "Please, tell me you're not hurt."

Sam shakes her head. "He… he's dead, Ma."

"What happened Sammie?"

"I-I… He… I killed him."

Hope's hold tightens, and Sam buries her face in her mother's neck. Hope's eyes go to the man lying lifeless on the ground. She sees the blade a little farther. She tries to understand what could possibly have happened. Hope knows Sam wouldn't kill someone in cold blood, she must have been under some kind of attack. 

"Sam, did he try to hurt you? Did he… did he try to assault you?"

Sam shakes her head and moves away from her mother.

"I-I think he wanted to kill me Ma." Sam's eyes fall on the dead man. "He was with a woman. They… they talked about killing me. I don't- I don't remember much, it all happened so quickly."

Hope nods, and gently places a soft kiss on Sam's forehead. 

"I'm gonna have your mom pick you up. Just give me a second to call her."

The tribrid takes her phone out and quickly dials her wife's number. It takes just one ring for Josie to pick up.

"Did you find her?!" The woman quickly says.

Hope sighs. "Yes. You need to come and get her."

Sam hears her Ma explain their position to Josie. The brunette does her best to not let her eyes go to the dead man lying not that far from her, but it's proving to be hard. When she looks at him this time, her eyes go straight to his tattoo. The arrows on his forearm almost look angry now. Bright red and pitch black on pale white skin. 

"Ma… " Sam whispers.

"Yes, sweetie?" Hope says, kneeling next to Sam again.

"He was human… It means I triggered my wolf curse." 

Sam's voice shakes, and the tribrid can feel just how terrified her daughter is. Hope swallows with difficulty, and for the first time ever, she's the one avoiding Sam's eyes. It takes her more strength than she'd like to admit to look back into her daughter's eyes, but when she does, what she sees breaks her heart. Sam's face is pale, and she looks like she could be sick at any moment. 

"Samantha Mikaelson, listen to me." Hope says sternly. "This curse doesn't need to change anything about you. If you don't let it control you, then it won't. You're so sweet Sam, so kind. Don't let this… incident change you."

Fresh tears fall on Sam's cheeks, and she nods weakly.

"I love you so much Sam." 

Hope smiles to try and give some comfort to the teen, but she quickly stops smiling when she hears someone coming. Both Sam and Hope sigh in relief when Josie, Marcel and Rebekah show up in the alley. Josie and Rebekah quickly go to Sam's side while Hope and Marcel stand near the dead man.

Sam tells Josie she's okay, and does her best to hear what Marcel and Hope are saying, but it doesn't work since her mom is talking non-stop. After a while, the adults decide on what to do next. Rebekah and Josie are gonna take Sam home while Marcel and Hope take care of the body.

As Sam is being carried out of the narrow street by her mother, she glances one more time at the man she took the life of. When one of the light hits his forearm and the arrows seem to glow on his skin, Sam quickly looks away.


End file.
